grow_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
1 - This is the current amount of your Gold. 1'- Opens up a shop window where you can buy gold and other goods with real money. 2 - This is your current Crystal amount. The Max you can hold is 99 from winning Battles (60 crystals), Tony (19, leader) and Crystal Bundle (20, treasure). This amount is surpassed when you purchase Crystals for real money or receive crystals from Daily Rewards / Strange Box. 2'- The Orange number indicates your crystals stored beyond maximum capacity ( = 99 as stated above). To store crystals in orange you need to either purchase them with real money or receive crystals from Daily Rewards / Strange Box WHILE holding maximum amount of crystals in white. 2"- Opens up a shop window where you can buy crystals and other goods with real money. 3 - This is Player Level and EXP bar. Max Level is 401 (ALL Skills can be maxed). 4 - The HP bar shows how many health points your castle has, lose all and you will lose a battle. 5 - The MP bar shows how many mana points you have. Mana is used to cast hero skills and abilities. 6 - This is your Castle Level. Increases by 1 each time you hit the "Upgrade Castle" button. Upgrading this increases your HP and MP. 6'- This is the Upgrade Castle button. When pressed, it upgrades your castle. Each castle upgrades provides 50 extra health points, 10 extra mana points, and sometimes extra tower spaces, building spaces, or hero spaces. The gold amount required for upgrade increases every level. 7 - This is the current level of your Town Archers. Increases by 1 each time you hit the "Upgrade Archer" button. Your Town Archers will also increase in number for the first 20 archers, there is no known level cap for town archers. 7'- These show the damage of a single Town Cannon (upper number) or a single Town Archer (lower number). Maximum number is 2 Town Cannons or 20 Town Archers. 7"- This is the Upgrade Archer button. When pressed, it upgrades your town archers. The gold amount required for upgrade increases every level. 8 - This is the skills button. When pressed, opens up the skills page. You gain one skill point each time you level up and ou may spend them on various passive buffs. All skills can be maxed at max player level. 9 - This is the Treasures button. When pressed, opens up the Treasures page. You may purchase Treasures with gold or find them in the Colonies map. They give various passive buffs when equipped. 10 - This is the Colonies map button. When pressed, opens up the map page. Here, you can conquer and develop colonies or unlock various treasures and heroes. 11 - This is the Guild button. When pressed, opens up a guild page where you can join/create a guild and inspect the status and rankings of your and other players guilds. 12 - This is your Inventory button. You can hold your Hero Items, Boss Contracts, Dark Crystals, Crafting Stones and Strange Boxes here. 13 - This is the Seasonal Colonies map button. When pressed, opens up the Seasonal Colonies map page. You can conquer them like regular colonies, but they reset after every season and you have to re-do them. 14 - This is the Settings button that, when pressed, brings up the settings menu. Here, you can change the volume, graphics quality and save options and check your game version. 15 - This is the Leaderboards button. Here you can see and compare your and other people's rankings in total waves, season waves and hell mode. There is also the option to change your name. 16 - This is the save button. When pressed, brings up the save screen. Here, you may backup data to the server or load data from the server. 17 - This is your Battle Result button. When pressed, brings up the analytics page of the most recent battle. Here, you can see how your towers, heroes, and archers compare with each other damage-wise. 18 - This is your Decks button. It will pull up 4 Decks that are presets of your entire load-out. So you can have 4 different load-outs of your choice without constantly having to change units and items around. 19 - This is the Daily Event button. You can claim a daily reward, varying from gold and crystals to autobattle time and strange boxes here every day. 20 - This is the TIP button which should bring you to this Reddit page. 21 - This is the Hell mode button. It starts a new endless mode when pressed. You can also purchase buffs usable only during hell run here with crystals (+2 buffs each) and real money (additional +3 buffs each). 22 - This is the Replay stage button. When pressed, you are able to replay 3 previous stages without advancing in total waves to earn more Gold, Crystals, and EXP. 23 - This is the Battle button. When pressed, it starts the next wave. You will also have the opportunity to "Skip" Waves with Crystals but must defeat the Wave under certain difficult circumstances. 24 - This is your Town Button. Click this to go to your Town that will have your Market, Monster Lab, Costume Shop, Workers and Orc Workers and the Forge. 25 - This is your Dragons Boss Battles. Click this to fight the Dragons for Items and Glory. No damsel in distress here, only brutal combat. 26 - These are your unclaimed rewards. You can receive rewards from hell mode, guild season, personal season and possibly some events held on discord. 27 - These are your buildings. They give various bonuses. They can be purchased for gold, but cannot be upgraded. These slots can be unlocked when purchasing castle upgrades. 28 - This is your Castle. On the Castle, you can set Heroes. They can be bought and upgraded with gold. They may do damage, give passive boosts, cast spells, give active buffs, or summon troops. All spells cast, active buffs cast, or troops summoned cost mana points. You will unlock all the slots by upgrading your castle level. 29 - These are your Tower slots, there are 4 in total. 30 - These are your Town Archers. Unlock them all by upgrading your Town Archers level. They are divided into two blocks, each consisting of 10 Archers. You can choose to change each block into 1 Town Cannon for free whenever you please. 31 - These are your Castle Defenses. You can have 3 top tier defenses and 1 bottom tier defense equipped. Example of Castle Defense layout. 32 - These are your Leaders. They offer passive buffs to other units, have an auto-summon ability, and deal damage themselves. But know, they can take damage and be killed in combat.